Venom Vol 1 159
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Gerardo Sandoval | CoverArtist2 = David Curiel | Production1_1 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Hm... clearly we aren't wearing the right costumes to this party. So let's say my pal and I just kinda back out slowly, and all of us can forget this embarrassing faux pas ever happened. | Speaker = Spider-Man | StoryTitle1 = Venom Inc. Part Three | Writer1_1 = Mike Costa | Penciler1_1 = Gerardo Sandoval | Inker1_1 = Gerardo Sandoval | Colourist1_1 = David Curiel | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Allison Stock | Editor1_3 = Thomas Groneman | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Zeke (a dog) * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * Ziggy * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Xenomorph Facehuggers Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* ****** ******* Bobbie Morse's apartment ****** New York Sewer System Items: * Flash's prosthetic legs * * and * * * | Synopsis1 = Eddie Brock sits on a park bench, trying to focus through his growing rage and frustration in order to find the Venom symbiote. A golden retriever named Zeke runs up and barks at him, disrupting his concentration, but Eddie resists the urge to lash out at the dog. Despite his rage at Spider-Man and Flash Thompson taking the Venom symbiote away from him, Eddie forces himself to concentrate on his lingering connection to the symbiote, vowing to give vent to his hatred once he's reunited with it. At Black Cat's club, Spider-Man and Anti-Venom stand back-to-back against Maniac's Inklings, Spider-Man quipping that they aren't wearing the right costumes for the party and should leave. Maniac replies with a quip of his own, saying that he'll have them changed in no time, and sics Black Cat and her gang on them. Anti-Venom and the Venomized Scorpion face off, with Flash stating it feels good to be back in the game. Realizing that Anti-Venom's touch is caustic to symbiotes, Maniac orders Ven-orpion to fall back and tells his other minions to focus on Flash. As Anti-Venom is overwhelmed, Spider-Man attempts to help but is snared by Ven-orpion's tail and slammed into a wall, causing him to drop the symbiote compass. At Bobbi Morse's apartment, the Venom symbiote tries to escape the bathroom, though Spider-Man barricaded the door with furniture. It smashes the bathroom mirror in frustration, then notices the sink drain and escapes into the sewers. Anti-Venom is blasted by Melter's flamethrower and tackled to the ground by Black Cat, who disregards Maniac's order to retreat. She kisses Flash, destroying the symbiote bonded to her, and Black Cat thanks him before diving out a window to save herself. Below, Eddie prowls the streets having finally figured out how to track the symbiote by emptying his mind and just walking, following a sensation he describes as being a tickle at the back of his throat. He arrives at Black Cat's club just in time to break her fall, and she quips that he's her lucky guy before recognizing him as Eddie Brock and remarking she should have known he'd be involved in symbiote business. When Eddie asks if she's taking about his symbiote, she remarks that it looks like the person who's bonded to it is even worse than he is, grabbing his arm and pulling him after her as she flees. Inside, Anti-Venom remarks that Felicia will send help, but Maniac retorts that even if she did grow a conscience she wouldn't be able to find anyone fast enough to save Anti-Venom or Spider-Man. Realizing Maniac is right, Spider-Man redirects Melter's flamethrower to set the building ablaze, but all that accomplishes is collapsing the roof onto himself and Anti-Venom. In the sewers, a pair of city workers discuss the rumors of dinosaur-people living under the city before they're startled by the Venom symbiote, who is searching for Eddie. On the streets above, Black Cat fills Eddie in on Lee Price's return and that he's been taking people over using his new symbiote. Eddie wonders if that's what he's been sensing this whole time, then abruptly stops and tells Black Cat that Lee Price doesn't have his symbiote. The Venom symbiote emerges from a nearby storm drain and bonds to him, Felicia remarking to Venom that she knew he was her lucky guy. Spider-Man tells Flash that it's good to see him back in a suit, and congratulates him for all the good work he did with the military and Guardians of the Galaxy as Agent Venom. Flash remarks that it's good to hear that, but it would have been better had Spider-Man said it at any other time than after they'd been captured - revealing they're wrapped in chains and dangling from the remaining ceiling of Cat's club. Maniac snidely remarks on their bromance, then wonders aloud what he should do with them. | Solicit = VENOM INC. Part 3 • Venom Inc. is weaving its tendrils through New York’s criminal underworld, and Maniac’s got himself a cadre of symbiotically subdued, super-powered lieutenants–and they’re all bearing down on Spider-Man! • But Venom is in no shape to provide an assist for his unlikely ally… | Notes = * Although not listed as a writer on this issue, Dan Slott is co-credited for his role in developing the story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}